Goody Goody Trick Or Treat
by time-will-give-us-nothing
Summary: Late halloween story.Slight PWP. Naruto is back from a ANBU mission, and goes see's Gaara at the park. Sasuke's gone on a mission...right? Naruto gets knocked out, and then participates in a threesome. SasuxGaaxNaru SasuxNaruxGaa HARDCORE YAOI LEMONS M


**Goody Goody Trick Or Treat **

_!Halloween Challenge Three!_

-Naruto's Point of View-

**PART 1**

I practically collapsed the second I passed the large, reddish-teal-green-marked gates, dropping to my knees and hunching over. My bag slid of my shoulder to the ground, because I had loosen the straps to lessen the tons of weight that had been cradled on my back for six goddamn hours.

Shikamaru and Neji walked passed me, not even taking a second glance. I couldn't understand why—I had a habit of doing this in every city we stopped by. Maybe it was because _I _was the one stuck carrying the trinket. But still—they could've said, 'Hey, Naruto, are you okay?' But _nooo_. Let's not be nice, because we're all rude and selfish and only care about getting to a fucking bed and have kinky, passionate sex.

I looked up to Shikamaru and Neji, and Neji already had Shikamaru pinned against a pole, eating his face off. Shikamaru was taking Neji's mouth carefully, but there was no hesitance. I have _no _clue how those two got together, but at this exact moment, when I'm in horrible pain and their just taking their dilly-dally time, eating the entrེe of each other's tongue's, I couldn't care less.

All I wanted to do was get this old piece of magical-voodoo wood to the Hokage and have it be over with. Slowly coming to my feet, I grabbed my bag, thrusting it over my shoulder. I started walking, and I stopped and waited right behind Neji for them to notice me. If I waited for them to _finish_, I would be there for hours. Trust me, I've left before, gone shopping, eaten ramen, _and _witness statements for a case— and when I came back, they were still there, kissing each other.

I don't know how they do it.

I tapped my foot on the ground, humming loudly. _C'mon...tonight's Halloween and I'm supposed to meet Gaara!!!_ Finally, it becomes clear that, with the continuation of sexy tongue-lapping and lip-smacking noises that went strait down to my cock, the two boys were in their own little world.

Sighing heavily, I took Neji by the back of his shirt and yanked him off Shikamaru, who moaned in protest. I forced Neji to walk—or stumble—by holding him in place as I continued to stride. Finally, Neji got a hold of himself and I let go. Apparently, he wasn't expecting such a quick release, and dropped to the ground. Shikamaru _'accidently' _tripped over him and then fell on top. Not seconds later were they kissing again.

Like I said, they were crazy bakas. **(A/N: If you don't know what that word means, **_**idiot**_**, then you shouldn't be reading this, **_**moron**_**. =P)**

I realized that this would go on, and I had no reason to have them go with me up to the Hokage's office. So, taking off on my own, I left the two love birds alone to continue. I thought about Sasuke to ease the pain that the bag did to my shoulder. Sasuke was my lover—the one my heart will always belong to, no matter what. I know it sounds sappy, but it's true.

Sasuke was an ANBU member just like myself. The only disappointing part was that he had this stupid, retarded mission he had to complete. It would take up all of Halloween weekend, which meant that all those jokes and pranks we would've played on everyone (because _everyone _knows that Sasuke will do anything with me no matter how crazy he thinks it is) have gone down the drain, and maybe a fuck or two. There's only one good thing that came out of him not being here, and that's candy. I refuse to buy candy for the kids because I'm not going to be at the house without Sasuke.

But I recently found out that Gaara, who is still the Kazekage of the Sand Village, is visiting for the night. We hadn't spoken face to face in a while, but we contacted each other through hawks (the really quick ones too—Sasuke, Gaara, and I often steal a few and put our chakra into it so it immediately flies to the person we want it to go to no matter what—the Hokage often finds it troublesome) so we know where we're going to meet up tonight.

In the park, which he and I built the last time he visited, was were we planned to meet. Well okay, him, _Sasuke_, and I are the ones that built it. I'm telling you, I'm a hopeless without my Emo-boy.

I dropped my bag down on the Hokage's desk, not bothering to take out the grand prize so I could have my bag back. I didn't really care about that bag anymore. It was part of the hell that the trinket was. I never wanted to see it again. Ever. _Ever_.

The Hokage wasn't there, luckily, so I slipped out through the window, and took off on the roofs. I looked down at the houses, smiling to myself. Allot of people had decorated this year, and the kids were sure taking a liking to it.

I frowned. I remembered when I was little. Halloween had been a tradition that I supported myself, since no one really told me if the fourth did it. He probably did...or I got my spirit from my mother. But, I would always go out and play around when I was little, and when I got too old(noone's to old for trick-or-treating!) I started my role as the #1 person to send the little ones crying to their parents. There were so many good memories, with all the fake blood and horrified screams...

I supposed I should've put my mask on (it was on the side of my face) because if anyone saw my face they would recognize me instantly, and being an ANBU, when your not supposed to show your identity, that can be a really horrible situation. Ah, but whoever said I listened to the law?

I jumped down to the park, and I saw Gaara sitting on the ground. He had his gourd strapped on his back like always, and was in his flaming red clothes. Right now, he was positioned with his legs crossed and hands put together. A shield of sand was twisted around his body. Gaara was meditating.

_Hmm_, I thought mischievously. Because I'm always prepared for a prank, I slipped my hand into my back pouch, pulling out two mini-cans of black and orange silly-string. Then, I took out two kunais with tiny exploding tags wrapped around it and I string connected the two. I silently threw the two in opposite directions, and low on the trunk of the trees. There were two strings on each kunai, and the other one was high above Gaara, with a sign rolled up on it. When Gaara tripped the low wire after I silly-strung him, everything would explode, and the friction would make the sign roll down. Then, after having his face blown off, **HAPPY HALLOWEEN** would be greeting him.

It was perfect.

Smirking, I took a can in both hands, and put my index finger on the pressure-area. This would be priceless. Aiming at Gaara, I pressed down hard, screaming. Round after round of silly-string slapped on Gaara and his shield. Gaara's heavily eye-linered eyes shot open in surprise. At that same exact moment, a wisp on orange string hit him right in the eye.

Gaara's shield instinctively went for me, but the sand, hardened for the most painful blow, tripped the wire. My hands flew up to my eyes to cover them as a bright fireworks display took place right in front of me. Bright, blinding flashes of fire scorched the air, but when I peeked through my arms, it was the most beautiful sight ever. When the smoke rolled away, the sign had dropped right in front of Gaara.

Gaara's eyes were wider then the earth we walked on. He looked as surprised as anyone could be with his mouth was dead open. "HAHA!," I cried, laughing at him. I grabbed my stomach, before I fell to the ground from laughing so hard. The look on his face was so hilarious I could barely breath

"You! You-You should've-you should've seen your f-face!," I shouted.

It took a few minutes for my laugher finally died down and for my heavy pants calmed. When I was done, I opened my eyes and stood up. I looked around, and I found Gaara, laying on the ground with an empty look on his face. My heart froze.

Then, **Poof**.

Gaara blew up in a cloud of white smoke. That had obviously been a clone of Gaara. _Ooooooooh shit_, I thought. If that was Gaara's clone, then that must've meant Gaara was manipulating me the whole time!

Suddenly, a chilling prickle climbed up my back to my neck, and everything started twisting. I hadn't realized I was falling until I hit the ground, and everything went black seconds later.

**PART 2**

_Where am I?, _I wondered as I stirred awake. I was sure I was opening my eyes, bu all I could see was black pit of darkness. My whole body was _freezing _cold, and I was shivering like a mad-man, but my insides felt hotter then hell. My chest was pounding, and I felt like no amount of air could please me.

My back felt scratchy, like I was on some sort of badly-textured surface. One I concentrated on the feel, I noticed it was grass clinging to my skin. So, was I in the forest? Was there trees nearby? I focused as hard as I could, and I managed to hear some insect sounds. The obvious ones, like crickets.

One side of my head was pounding, and I wanted to touch it with all my might. But I couldn't, because I couldn't find my hands. My body felt numb, and when I twitched my fingers, I couldn't find out where they were.

I forced myself to remember. The past always helps the present. I arrived at Konoha, and Shikamaru and Neji started making out, leaving me with the trinket. I still remembered that thing was heavier then a billion tons. I left it on the Hokage's desk, and then I went over to the park. Gaara was meditating, so I did a prank on him. But he was a clone, and then, something him me in the back. So that's why...

Was I still in the damn park?!

_Chakra_, I thought. I needed to feel something. Letting my chakra flood into my limbs, my body started for feel less numb. But it didn't work as well as it should've. At least I found out that my hands were tied above my head. I tugged at the ropes weakly. I put my chakra into it, but it was immediately cut off upon arrival. _Chakra bands? _

That wasn't the only thing I found out. I was naked. Complete, and utterly nude. Not even my _boxers _were on. I had no idea where my clothes were, but I wished I had them. It was so cold! Who the hell takes off someone's clothes and then ties them up?

_Oh wait, I know. A raper! _

_Shit. _

This _had _to be someone strong. My chakra was too powerful to get knocked out as easily as I did. It's either this person knew the extremely weak points of my body, or his/her chakra was stronger then chakra was stronger than my own.

"Whoever you are, you better take this blindfold off!," I roared. It came out allot weaker then I had expected. My throat was dry, and there were sometimes when the sound just disappeared completely! I gulped. "NOW!"

There was no reply, but I heard a shift. Then, a cold hand touched my stomach, and I gasped as a shot of electricity sparked my heart, giving it a loud, approving pulse. My hips bucked instinctively.

If there was a time I wanted to scream at my body, it was now. I do not get _hard _from a rapper's hand! I soon found out there was more then one person. Two, to be exact. His hands were smaller, yet they were just as skilled. Instead of focusing on my lower region, like my thighs, legs, and waist, he focused above. He was highly interested in my chest apparently, because his fingers caressed all around my nipples, which were hardening.

I squirmed beneath the two. Their touched were so soft, so gentle. And all those light impacts were going strait to my cock. I couldn't believe how hot I was now, not only on the inside, but on the outside too. I could breath no longer. I felt as though I would come from all their teasing. Whoever _they _were.

"St-stop...," I panted. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Stop making a fool out of me_. I felt so goddamned humiliated. I prayed I wouldn't come from their caresses—no matter how sweet they were.

Then, the guy focusing on my chest propped me up, and then sat behind me. I leaned into his waist, and I felt a irregular bulge hitting my lower back. He was hard. The guy in front of me spread my legs apart—_far _apart. Why did he feel so familiar? His style...I knew it somewhere. Then, the man grasped my cock, and I knew instantly who it was.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke...," I whispered breathlessly.

Then, many small items stabbed me in my neck, and I screamed. It was teeth. Two teeth were sharp—canine teeth. But they didn't slip into my skin, like a vampire's would. They were natural. And they were Gaara's.

I supposed someone would wonder how I knew that Gaara had sharp teeth. Well, there was one time, when I was in a demon-rage, that Gaara was forced to bite me. I don't know why he did it, but it allowed me to calm down. It was like all the pain and hurt was being taking away from my body. All the anger melted into nothing. I still don't know how that happened, but it really doesn't matter at the moment.

"G-Gaara...?"

They didn't reply, but I knew it was them. Their touches were too familiar.

Even though I knew it was them, I still felt embarrassed—more, in fact, because I actually _knew _these people! Even though I was dating Sasuke, I still felt queasy when we did BDSM. I was always the Uke! But now, Gaara was here. He was playing with me, touching my chest and nipples, making me erect all over. I had to prove to him that I was good. That I could make it.

The way Gaara was pinching my nipples made me want him to lick them. I was sure he was good with his tongue, because the way he was licking and sucking on my neck proved he was a master in the art of tongue. But he was holding back, again, only finger touching my nipples.

He was building me up, so that I would scream as I came.

Sasuke was giving me practically the same treatment. His fingers wrapped around the base of my cock, but only to hold it in place. His tongue wetted the head of my dick, lapping over it lovingly. He sucked on it perfectly, sending vibrations all throughout my system. The only thing was, he didn't go farther down. He only played with the head. I wanted to grab his head and fuck his mouth, like he would often do to me.

I proved to be a good cock-sucker— I guess you can say I learned from the best.

A few minutes after enduring the torture, I started to feel myself tighten. My balls were constricting, and my cries became shorter and shorter, yet more frantic.

"Come...Coh-come...," I warned. The two took no notice, and continued to do their jobs. Gaara slowed down with my nipples, so I could get a more intense reaction. He went fast again, and then slowed again, but never came to a complete stop. This drove me crazy. So crazy that when I came, I felt like I was going to die from the pleasure.

Seven too twelve thick juts of cum was released, and when that was over, I felt extremely tired. My breath was heavy as I collapsed in Gaara's arms, making me realize that I had been tense the whole time.

But Gaara's boner had gotten two times its size from what it was a few minutes ago, and I knew that Sasuke must've had the same reaction. Suddenly, Gaara took my restricted hands, and Sasuke lifted my legs higher. I whimpered when Gaara plunged my fingers deep inside my own anus, and he lightly pushed my hands back and forth, causing my fingers to move around inside me. I felt cold on the outside, once more, but inside my own body, I still felt on fire. I was hotter then before, now that I think about it.

I was too worn out from the earlier release, but my energy was quick to come back. Negatively, I supposed, since I had no obligation to take over and tell them to stop. I actually started to turn on again. Gaara, breathing in my ear heavily, took my hands away. They were slick with come and my own wetness, and were warm. Gaara took each one into his mouth, licking them clean. Hearing the lapping noises of his tongue made me go hard.

Everything flashed white when I felt another tongue licking me. It slid, death slow, from the tip of my cock, where it swirled around it, and then went further south, to my balls, and then lower and lower down my crack. "Noh...," I whispered, definitely not prepared for someone to lick my hole.

It was Gaara who laughed evilly in my ear, "Yes." Then, Sasuke's mouth was sucking on my whole, and his tongue was dipping in and out of my twitching whole. "No-No!," I cried, whipping my head side to side in frustration. My hands fell back over Gaara's head and around his neck as Gaara held my thighs in a firm grip, spreading them wide.

My heart started to race. "NO! STO—" My frantic pleas were cut off with a mouth as Gaara covered mine with his, his tongue skidding across my teeth and gums before it finally wrapped around mine, consuming me in a long, heated kiss. As sparks of pleasure exploded, I started to kiss back, and then broke away when Sasuke did an extra hard suck.

I wished I could see their faces—know if they're smirking or if their eyes are drowning in lust. Gaara kissed down my neck, licking me all over. I gasped and moaned from all their games.

Finally, Sasuke stopped, as did Gaara. They must've exchanged some kind of look that signaled the start of something different, because they both switched positions. This time, though, I was laid flat on top of Sasuke. He held my buttcheeks in a tight grip and spread them as he laid me on him. When his giant cocked entered me, it went in smoothly from the much passionate preparation. I moaned as his cock caused friction inside me.

Then, Gaara grabbed my cock, and it slid inside him. Sasuke held my hips, restraining me from bucking my hips to the unimaginably hot and tight cavern I was being embedded in.

I couldn't help the scream escaping me lips as I pushed myself against Sasuke. "FUCK!!!," I cried. The birds in the trees took off at the echoing scream, and there sure had been allot, since it took practically thirty seconds for all of them to flap away.

A cool, smooth chuckle tickled the tiny sensor hear-hairs in my ear. My breath caught inside my throat. Then, Sasuke began to remove himself—all the way to the tip, leaving me feeling distant and empty—until he thrust back in, five times the speed as he pulled out. I moaned, bucking my hips. Gaara lifted up off me, and then slammed back down.

My stomach twisted in pleasure. "This is to much....to much...," I breathed desperately. I was so full, all my pleasure sensors were up to the brink, and cracks were becoming apparent in the containers of them. I couldn't take all this. I needed to come so bad, because there was so much goddamn enthralling feelings, but my system didn't have enough.

A billion thoughts thrust through my head as I was being fucked and ridden. _Was this all my fault?_, I wondered.

Not like it mattered.

Gaara's hand pushed hard against my chest as he rode me, moaning loudly. My ears tuned in on every squelch and splash, every hungry gutter. Widening my hips bit by bit unknowingly, I tightened around Sasuke.

"Fuck me," I breathed. "Fuck me." It was the only way I could balance. Sasuke kissed and sucked my neck, and I hadn't realized the rope had been cut through or loosened up until I grabbed the back of Sasuke's head in demand for more.

The way he hit my sweet spot made me go wild. His big cock pushing inside me constantly, hitting my prostate dead on, caused flashes of white to erupt. I simply moaned, begging for more. Gaara's fingers crawled over to my breasts, and his fingers started to pinch my erect nipples.

That was the end for me. My back arched and I curled my toes. "Ah-Ah-AHHHHHHH!" As I came, I grinded against Sasuke's cock, and most likely from my twitching all over him, he came too, filling me up completely. He fucked his come into me, hitting my good spot over and over, making me groan out all my moans. Gaara cried out perfectly, and he clamped on me, coming.

When all was said and done with, the three of us with breathing harshly. Sasuke pulled out of me, and Gaara got off me. Everything went black after that.

**._.**

I awoke rather uncomfortably. My eyes opened, and I actually saw _light_. It blinded me at first, and I pulled the blankets over me more. Then, I wondered why I had a blanket over me, when I was laying in grass. Opening my eyes more slowly this time, I saw red and blue fabric pulled over me. I pushed it back down, and I was greeted by a plastic pumpkin, smiling a toothless jig-saw grin at me.

I sat up, looking at the blankets. Instead of covers, they were Gaara's and Sasuke's coat. _What....?_ I turned and faced the plastic pumpkin. From the angle I was at, I saw mounts of candy inside of it, ranging from sweet-tarts to snicker bars.

I wiped my eyes. _What the hell?_, I thought blearily. Not able to remember, I reached inside the pumpkin, pulling out an envelop that was planted inside it. I ripped it open, and bits of letters fell out.

It took me five minutes to put them together, but when I did, I remembered it all.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN **it read. It was singed, too.

That wasn't all that was in the envelop, though. There was also a rope. It was broken and stretched in many places. And I knew why. I had loosened it off my wrists during a passionate threeway.

I stopped and did nothing for a few minutes, before I sighed and dug through the pumpkin. I pulled out a bag of candy corn. The side of my forehead twitched as I clenched onto the bag.

"You bastards! I hate candy corn!!!," I screamed. I looked closer into the bag, and I saw something was off with it. There was white stuff on the candy corn...no...that was cum!

....dropping the bag slowly...very slowly...I grabbed Sasuke and Gaara's clothes...pulling them back over me completely.

_Fucking raping bastards....I'm going to kill them once I get my chakra back fully...their going to wish they never...fucking....zzz....shit....so good...yeah right there...harder...zzz....mmm.... _

COMPLETE!

_!Halloween Challenge 3 - Complete!_

**Review!**

Goody Goody Trick Or Treat

(A/N: Late, I know. STOP THROWING CANDY CORN AT ME DAMMIT! Okay yeah...well, I came up with this the night before Halloween(actually it was halloween, since I thought I started this at 2:08 am) and I had a party that went till ten thirty that evening. So you see....yeah. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.) **REVIEW OR YOUR PELTED WITH STALE CANDY CORN!**


End file.
